


L'ombre d'hier

by shakeskp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca prit une inspiration et récita avec la fermeté d’une phrase longtemps répétée :<br/>« Je m’appelle Rebecca Proctor et je souhaite parler à Captain America. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ombre d'hier

**Author's Note:**

> Je perds lentement mais sûrement la bataille contre mes bunnies MCU.

 

Le hall de la Stark Tower était ouvert au public. Les employés avaient une zone réservée, afin qu’ils circulent librement sans être gênés par les touristes. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il était interdit de pénétrer dans la tour entièrement déguisé en Avenger, mais les accessoires étaient autorisés et de nombreux visiteurs se promenaient avec des tee-shirt à l’effigie d’un ou plusieurs superhéros. Des enfants brandissaient le bouclier de Captain America ou le marteau de Thor, parfois achetés dans la boutique de souvenirs. Une affiche annonçait que les bénéfices des ventes étaient entièrement reversées à des œuvres de charité.

Au fond du hall se trouvaient deux comptoirs ; l’un d’eux, surmonté d’un grand A stylisé, était destiné à toute question concernant le groupe des Avengers. L’autre ne traitait que des affaires de Stark Industries. Becca hésita. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir mis sa fierté de côté et d'avoir refusé de demander l’aide du Smithsonian. Elle resserra ses mains tremblantes sur la mallette en cuir usé et s’avança avec détermination vers le comptoir sous le grand _A._

Il y avait la queue. La personne devant elle lui proposa de lui laisser la place, mais elle refusa malgré son sentiment d’essoufflement. La mallette était lourde, elle devait la porter à deux mains, alors elle avait laissé sa cane chez elle. Elle aurait pu demander à Jimmy de l’accompagner, vraiment, mais elle aurait dû s’expliquer et c’était un secret qu’elle gardait depuis bien trop longtemps désormais.

Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin devant le comptoir, L'employé, qu’une étiquette identifiait comme « Samir », lui sourit avec politesse.

« Bonjour Madame, je m’appelle Samir, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Becca souleva la mallette et la posa sur le comptoir. L’employé la regarda d’un air bien paisible pour ce monde rempli de colis piégés, ce qui confirmait que même si l’on ne passait visiblement pas par un détecteur, le système de sécurité était très efficace.

Becca prit une inspiration et récita avec la fermeté d’une phrase longtemps répétée :

« Je m’appelle Rebecca Proctor et je souhaite parler à Captain America. »

L’expression de l’employé ne changea pas, pourtant Becca le sentit devenir encore plus poli, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Le capitaine Rogers n’est pas présent, Madame. Je peux prendre vos coordonnées, les raisons de votre requête et les lui transmettre lorsqu'il passera. »

Elle s’y était attendue, bien sûr ; elle n’avait pas vraiment cru qu’il lui suffirait de venir et de demander à voir Steve. Pourtant, elle l’avait suffisamment espéré pour être parti avec la mallette et elle sentit, bêtement, les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les refoula mais l’employé dut percevoir sa détresse car il dit :

« Le capitaine est très occupé, toutefois il fait de son mieux pour répondre à toutes les requêtes. Avez-vous une carte d’identité ? »

Oui, oui, elle n’en doutait pas ; Steve avait toujours été généreux, même lorsqu’il n’avait rien. Qui ne tentait rien n’avait rien, n’est-ce pas ? Elle était venue jusqu’ici, après tout. Embarrassée d’avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid, elle se racla la gorge et fouilla dans son sac à main. Elle sortit sa carte d’identité et la tendit à l’employé :

« Pourriez-vous lui dire que Becca a des choses à lui rendre ? Mon frère était son ami et…

— Madame Barnes ? Madame Rebecca Barnes ? répéta soudain l’employé dont le regard allait de sa carte d’identité à son visage.

— Barnes Proctor, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

— Vous êtes la sœur du sergent Barnes. »

C’était une affirmation plus qu’une question, mais Becca se sentit obligée de préciser :

« La première, il y en a deux autres après moi. »

L’expression de l’employé se fit soudain très sérieuse.

« Excusez-moi, Madame, pourriez-vous patienter une minute ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr », répondit-elle, l’espoir lui revenant.

Elle n’avait pas songé à utiliser le nom de son frère. C’était évident, maintenant qu’elle y pensait, les gens savaient qui était Bucky, même si pour elle il n’avait jamais été ni un personnage historique, ni de bande dessinée. Elle l’oubliait toujours.

« Samir » n’avait pas attendu sa réponse, il appuya sur son oreillette.

« Madame, c’est Samir de l’accueil A, j’ai une Rebecca Barnes qui souhaite parler au capitaine. Jarvis vient de confirmer son identité, il s’agit d’une des sœurs du sergent Barnes. Oui, Madame. C’est entendu. »

Samir lui fit un sourire rapide, puis se tourna vers sa collègue, « Nevaeh ».

« Nev’, je te laisse seule un instant, j’ai un code Aurora. »

Nevaeh jeta un coup d’œil à Becca et hocha la tête, sans perdre sa contenance professionnelle ; toutefois, les personnes qu’elle renseignait durent comprendre que quelque chose se passait car elles dévisagèrent Becca comme si elles cherchaient à la reconnaître. Embarrassée par cette attention soudaine, elle se redressa.

« Nous allons passer derrière, lui dit Samir qui avait retrouvé son sourire. Puis-je vous aider à porter votre sac ?

— Non, merci », répondit Becca.

Samir n’insista pas, ce qui montrait sa bonne éducation.

« Veuillez me suivre, Madame. »

Il sortit de derrière son comptoir et lui indiqua un ascenseur qui s’ouvrit immédiatement. Becca y pénétra d’un air plus sûr d’elle qu’elle ne se sentait.

« Jarvis, 21e étage, s’il vous plaît, dit Samir.

— Très bien, Samir », répondit une voix.

Becca leva les yeux.

« Jarvis est l’intelligence artificielle de la tour », expliqua Samir, ce qui n’expliquait en réalité pas grand-chose.

Il enchaîna :

« Comme je vous le disais, le capitaine n’est pas ici, il est rarement sur place. Toutefois… »

La porte s’ouvrit ; Becca faillit sursauter. Elle n’avait pas senti l’ascenseur bouger, étaient-ils arrivés au 21e étage, déjà ?

« … vous êtes sur la liste des VIPs, continua Samir. Ma supérieure va s’occuper de vous ; si le capitaine est joignable, il sera immédiatement prévenu de votre présence. »

Elle était sur la liste des VIPs. Steve avait fait d’elle une VIP, et pourtant, en deux ans et demi, il n’était pas venu la voir une seule fois, et elle avait attendu comme une idiote avec sa mallette et ses souvenirs, attendu qu’il sonne un jour chez elle. Elle était dans l’annuaire. Jimmy lui avait même créé un Facebook et un Instagram pour qu’elle voie les photos de Kim.

Si elle avait voulu la preuve que Steve était resté l’idiot qu’elle avait bien connu, c’en était une.

Une femme en tailleur-pantalon s’avança à grands pas vers Samir et elle.

« Merci, Samir, dit-elle, puis elle tendit la main à Becca. Bonjour Madame Barnes…

— Proctor, corrigea à nouveau Becca par réflexe.

— Madame Proctor, pardonnez-moi. Je suis Maria Hill. Je vais vous emmener quelque part où patienter, nous avons envoyé un message au capitaine. Vous avez du temps ? En fonction d’où il se trouve, il peut mettre quelques heures à revenir.

— J’ai toute la journée, mais il faut que je prévienne mon petit-fils que je ne serai pas là à déjeuner. »

Elle avait attendu cette saleté de Steve Rogers pendant plus de deux ans, elle pouvait bien patienter quelques heures de plus.

« Bien sûr. Vous avez un téléphone portable ? Sinon, nous pouvons vous fournir un moyen de communication.

— J’ai ce qu’il faut, merci. »

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte, Madame Hill appuya la main à l’entrée.

« Jarvis, autorisation Aurora, catégorie Icecube.

— Établie, déclara la voix à l’accent britannique. Si Madame Proctor veut bien me permettre.

— Pourriez-vous mettre la main là où se trouvait la mienne ? Jarvis va prendre vos empruntes afin de vous donner l’accès à la plupart des pièces communes.

— Oh. Merci, dit Becca d’un ton incertain avant de s’exécuter.

— Le plaisir est pour moi, Madame », répondit Jarvis.

C’était tout de même terriblement étrange, tout cela.

La porte s’ouvrit sur une sorte de salon, il y avait une télévision, des bibliothèques et des magazines.

« Vous pouvez vous servir librement de tout ce qui se trouve ici, déclara Maria. La porte là-bas mène à une petite cuisine avec un frigo rempli. Cette pièce n’est accessible qu’à vous et moi sans autorisation préalable, n’hésitez pas à laisser vos affaires si vous le souhaitez. »

Becca serra un peu plus sa mallette.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à Jarvis – il suffit de l’appeler. »

Maria lui sourit.

« On s’y fait vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a un jardin intérieur aux 17e et 18e étages, si vous souhaitez vous promener. Si vous devez repartir, il suffit également de prévenir Jarvis. »

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux levés vers le haut comme si elle écoutait quelque chose, ce qui était possible au vu de son oreillette.

« Steve est en route, dit-elle. Il devrait être là dans deux heures. »

Becca relâcha longuement son souffle, presque un soupir.

« Vous le connaissez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Steve ? »

Becca hocha la tête.

« Vous l’appelez par son prénom. »

Maria hocha brièvement la tête.

« Nous avons eu l’occasion de travailler ensemble.

— Et vous vous occupez de ses invités ? » demanda Becca, incrédule.

Becca avait vu suffisamment de militaires dans sa vie pour savoir que cette femme n’était pas une assistante personnelle. Maria sourit franchement.

« Étant donné que vous êtes pour le moment la seule personne à être venue le voir ici, on peut dire ça. Mais non, ce n’est pas mon travail. Vous êtes la sœur du sergent Barnes et Steve est un ami. Laisser quelqu’un d’anonyme s’occuper de vous était hors de question.

— Oh. »

Le regard de Becca erra sur sa mallette.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Maria ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« C’est une question stupide, admit Becca.

— Moins que vous le croyez. C’est compliqué. »

Maria la regarda soudain d’un air aigu.

« Il va mieux qu’il n’a été, déclara-t-elle. Il a en ce moment une mission qui lui tient très à cœur.

— Oui, Steve a toujours été un peu obsessionnel. Il a toujours eu besoin de quelque chose à faire.

— C’est quelque chose qui vous intéressera sûrement. Je ne doute pas qu’il vous en parlera. »

Maria se redressa.

« Puis-je vous faire apporter quelque chose ? Thé, café… ?

— Un café, ce serait gentil.

— Entendu. Je vous verrai probablement avant votre départ. »

La porte se referma sur Maria Hill. Becca se retrouva seule dans cette grande pièce. Elle posa sa mallette par terre avec précaution.

« Bon, dit-elle. Bon, bon, bon. »

Elle souffla à nouveau, s’assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commençait à feuilleter un magasine avec précaution lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur une exclamation :

« Madame Barnes !

— Proctor », dit-elle avant de reconnaître Tony Stark.

Qui portait un plateau. Avec deux tasses.

« Je peux vous appeler Rebecca ? demanda-t-il. Tony Stark, bonjour. »

Il posa le plateau sur la table basse devant le canapé, manqua renverser les tasses que Becca rattrapa de justesse.

« Appelez-moi Tony. J’ai piqué le boulot du stagiaire de l’étage, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s’en occupe, il devrait être au labo. Il y a du whiskey dans le bar derrière si vous voulez le rendre plus irlandais. Je parle du café, pas du stagiaire, bien sûr. »

Il se tut et la regarda comme s’il attendait une réponse.

« Bonjour », dit-elle avec le sentiment que les événements la dépassaient.

Elle voulait juste voir Steve.

« Je me suis dit que j’allais vous tenir compagnie en attendant le bon capitaine. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? J’ai tout plein de questions à vous poser. »

Il y avait quelque chose de tendu, chez Tony Stark, comme une nonchalance calculée. Becca prit sa tasse de café, y mit un sucre parce que c’était un luxe dont elle ne se lassait pas même après autant de décennies.

« Je vous écoute, Monsieur Stark. »

 

 

Becca n’aurait pas su dire combien de temps s’était écoulé, ni combien de temps elle avait parlé de son frère lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau et que Steve apparut dans l’embrasure, l’air d’avoir couru jusqu’ici sans pour autant être essoufflé.

Elle ne l’avait pas vu en vrai depuis qu’il avait eu son nouveau corps. Seulement sur des vidéos, des photos. Ces images n’avaient jamais vraiment remplacé dans sa tête celle du jeune homme maigrelet qu’elle se rappelait, peut-être que le voir en chair et en os s’en chargerait.

« Becc… Stark. »

Tony se leva.

« Jarvis était censé me prévenir », marmonna-t-il avant de répondre : « Rogers. »

Il se tourna vers Becca.

« Merci beaucoup, Rebecca. J’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de nous revoir. »

Il lui prit la main et fit mine de la baiser de façon extravagante, puis lui décocha un clin d’œil cabotin. Becca se leva à son tour. Tony et Steve se croisèrent, Tony à nouveau plein d’une fausse désinvolture, Steve raide comme la justice. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, puis la porte se referma. Alors seulement Steve s’avança à grands-pas vers elle.

« Becca, que fais-tu ici ? Que voulait-il ? S’il est allé te chercher, je… 

— Bonjour, Steve Rogers », dit-elle de sa voix la plus cassante, parce que le voir avait ravivé sa colère.

Il s’arrêta net.

« Steve Rogers qui en plus de deux ans n’a pas trouvé le temps de venir me rendre visite, continua-t-elle. Qui est par monts et par vaux et ne met pas le pied à Brooklyn. »

Il sembla perdre toute contenance, chercher à se faire tout petit, comme si c’était encore possible.

« Je ne savais pas si tu voulais me voir.

— Ils t’ont pris de la cervelle, pour te construire tes muscles ? Pourquoi je n’aurais pas voulu te voir ? »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Parce que… Parce que ce n’était pas juste. Ce n’était pas juste que je sois là et… 

— Et pas Bucky ? Pour l’amour du Ciel, Steve ! »

Les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Seigneur, se faisait-elle vieille pour perdre ainsi son sang-froid ! Elle se rassit, tapota le canapé à ses côtés. Steve l’y rejoignit, avec hésitation. Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle le contempla des pieds à la tête. Il avait l’air fatigué. Épuisé. Elle s’était dit qu’elle le trouverait bien jeune mais il avait le regard vieux comme le monde, vieux comme la guerre.

« J’ai des choses pour toi », dit-elle parce qu’elle ne savait pas par quoi d’autre commencer.

Il la regardait d’un air qui la troublait, tendu comme un arc. Elle sortit la petite clef de son sac, déverrouilla sa mallette et attrapa le gros dossier qu’elle contenait.

« C’est moi qui les ai reçues car tu avais fait suivre le courrier chez moi quand tu es parti. J’ai tout gardé. Même après. C’est un sentimentalisme qui a payé, tu vois. »

Steve lui prit le dossier des mains et l’ouvrit lentement, comme s’il contenait une bombe. C’était peut-être le cas, en un sens. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il vit toutes les enveloppes jaunies, estampillées de l’armée.

« Ce sont…

— Les soldes de Bucky, confirma-t-elle. De la première à la dernière. Elles t’étaient toutes adressées. Quand vous étiez tous les deux là-bas, il me les a envoyées directement. Il m’a dit de les utiliser, si les petites et moi nous en avions besoin, mais elles étaient pour toi. Je n’en ai pas touché à une seule. Ça ne me paraissait pas correct. »

Steve fit mine de prendre une enveloppe, puis s’écarta comme si elle l’avait brûlée.

« Je ne sais pas si elles sont toujours valables, si elles valent seulement quelque chose, mais je trouvais important que tu les aies.

— Pourquoi ? » croassa-t-il.

Becca ne se méprit pas sur la question. Elle était rhétorique, bien sûr, mais peut-être avait-il besoin qu’on le lui dise à voix haute.

« Parce qu’il l’aurait fait pour son épouse. Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il ne le fasse pas pour toi, sous prétexte que vous ne pouviez pas vous marier. »

Comme s’il avait reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre, Steve sembla se replier sur lui-même. Les coudes sur les cuisses, il se pressa les paumes contre les yeux. Ses épaules tremblèrent. Becca glissa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle versa quelques larmes elle aussi, au chagrin de Steve, au sien aussi qui, même après tout ce temps, lui nouait par moment la gorge ; au temps dont Steve et Bucky avaient été privés, à la vie qui leur aurait été de toute façon interdite.

Elle n’avait jamais douté de l’amour qu’ils se portaient ; elle s’était demandé, souvent, s’ils en avaient au moins joui derrière les volets fermés. Bucky n’avait rien laissé paraître d’autre que de l’approbation lorsque Miss Carter était apparue dans la vie de Steve.

« J’ai d’autres choses, si tu les veux, reprit Rebecca sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux. Ils m’ont renvoyé son uniforme de parade et quelques broutilles, et des lettres. Le Smithsonian n’a cessé de me harceler pour les avoir, mais jamais je ne les aurais donnés, encore moins alors que tu étais revenu.

— Becca », dit soudain Steve.

Il prit une grande goulée d’air qui se termina comme un sanglot étranglé.

« Becca, j’ai quelque chose à te dire. »

 

¤ 

 

Une heure après le départ de Becca, Steve n’avait pas quitté la pièce où ils avaient parlé. Il l’avait regardée s’en aller, l’air plus fragile qu’à son arrivée. Son petit-fils était venu la chercher. Maria s’était occupée de la raccompagner auprès de lui. Il irait voir Becca le lendemain, si elle acceptait, lorsque leurs émotions respectives auraient eu le temps de se calmer un peu. Il voulait lui donner des détails plus concrets sur l’évolution des recherches, lui dire que son frère n’était pas loin, juste aussi têtu qu’il l’avait toujours été, avec ou sans souvenirs.

Steve se frotta le visage, puis tourna la tête vers la pile d’enveloppes. Il en prit une et l’ouvrit. Les chiffres dansèrent devant ses yeux sans vraiment avoir de sens. Ils étaient sans importance. C’était le geste de Bucky qui comptait.

Si seulement l’un d’entre eux avait eu le courage de parler. Si seulement Steve n’avait pas eu si peur de perdre Bucky, si seulement Bucky n’avait pas eu si peur de… de quoi ?

La porte s’ouvrit et il posa l’enveloppe. Tony entra dans la pièce sans hésiter.

« Je t’aurais cru déjà loin de ce lieu de perdition, déclara-t-il.

— Pas maintenant, Stark.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Tony s’empara du bulletin de solde et fit un pas en arrière dans la même foulée, au cas où Steve tenterait de l’en empêcher. Ce dernier inspira profondément pour garder son calme.

« Stark.

— Huh. Avec les intérêts, c’est une sacrée somme.

— Il n’est pas question de les encaisser. Donne-le-moi.

— Toi non, mais Barnes ? Sans compter tout ce que l’armée lui devra si son statut de prisonnier de guerre est reconnu. Ça demanderait un bon avocat, parce qu’il n’y a rien de plus dur que de faire admettre au gouvernement qu’il vous doit des sous, mais hé. Ça pourrait être faisable et il aurait de quoi prendre sa retraite. »

Steve s’était figé. La dernière fois que le sujet de Bucky avait été abordé entre eux, Tony avait refusé d’accorder son aide quelle qu’elle soit parce que le Soldat de l’Hiver avait tué ses parents, Steve avait répliqué qu’Howard aurait dû se rendre compte que HYDRA se cachait parmi l’opération Paperclip et que Tony aurait dû les repérer quand il avait hacké SHIELD pendant la bataille de New York. Tony s’était empressé de rétorquer que si Steve avait bien fait son travail la première fois, ils n’en auraient pas eu besoin. La conversation s’était mal terminée.

« Écoute, continua Tony d’un air franchement mal à l’aise. J’ai dit des choses, t’as dit des choses. On s’est emportés. Je te dis pas que je vais pouvoir regarder Barnes en face, mais. Natasha m’a envoyé des trucs, ok, et peut-être que je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu’ils lui ont fait. Et puis j’ai discuté avec Rebecca, je crois que dans d’autres circonstances, il m’aurait pas déplu. Le recul, c’est bien aussi. Bref. Si tu veux toujours un coup de main… »

Il agita les doigts en s’indiquant vaguement. Il y eut un silence, puis Steve hocha brièvement la tête.

« Merci, Tony. Et. Désolé. J’ai été… »

Tony agita les doigts plus vite, comme pour disperser l’air, puis s’assit sur la table basse en manquant renverser la tasse de café vide qui s’y trouvait.

« Ok, vous en êtes où ? Parce que j’ai pensé au champ magnétique que son bras émet et… »

 

(fin)

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot est issus d'un autre complètement différent - c'est une info qui a surgi dans le premier et que j'ai eu soudain le besoin de développer.


End file.
